five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kabuto Yakushi
'Introduction' Kabuto Yakushi is the right hand man of Orochimaru the Snake Sannin and the former Commanding Officer of the Aster Mountains Coalition Unit. Due to his status, he is the main antagonist of the Aster Mountains Arc. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto manga)' Kabuto was found as a child by Nonō Yakushi on the outskirts of a city recently destroyed in a battle. Due to a heads injury he suffered in the battle he lost his memory of his past and name. He was brought to Hidden Leaf Village Orphanage by Nonō. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Aster Mountains Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' While Kabuto was just a child he possessed a natural talent in the shinobi arts, a trademark that caught the attention of Orochimaru upon first meeting Kabuto and studying his service record with Root, which ultimately led to Kabuto being his right-hand man. Kabuto's skills are noted to be comparable to Kakashi Hatake's, superior to Tsunade's in her prime, and enough to defeat members of Konoha's Anbu without much difficulty. Kabuto sets out to correct the talents he feels were never fully realised: he later boasts that he has surpassed Orochimaru, is the closest living person to match the power of the Sage of the Six Paths, and is the single most important player in the entire Fourth Shinobi World War. Kabuto's improved prowess enabled him to overwhelm Sasuke and the reincarnated Itachi, two Uchiha clan prodigies, several times in battle. During the war, despite being indoctrinated, he is held in very high regard within the Coalition, as he was given the position as the commander of the Aster Mountain Unit, where he fought on even par with the 4th Division Alliance commander Byakuya Kuchiki. Even a more notable feat, he was able to fight on even par, and became a rival to Natsu Dragneel, an Act Of Order, pressuring him on more than one occasion, and even up victorious, (although that was because, he was able to render him immobile after Natsu was distracted). Though he eventually lost after Natsu entered his E.N.D. Ninjutsu Pre-Healing Jutsu: This technique is a medical ninjutsu where one anticipates the spot the enemy will attack and pre-emptively applies medical treatment to it, reducing damage to a minimum. The user concentrates chakra to that area and begins the cell recreation process even before the targeted area becomes damaged. Kabuto claims that this technique is the reason that Orochimaru values him so highly, able to use it to test on subjects for a longer period that is normally feasible. Chakra Scalpels: This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. The chakra scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the chakra scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even the greatest medical-ninwon't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile. Shadow Snake Hands Water Style * Giant Vortex Jutsu: This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilisation is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair amount of chakra. The water can also be produced from the mouth. * Water Vortex Jutsu * Water Bomb Jutsu: Is a highly versatile Water Release technique which has many variations. After kneading chakra in their stomach, the user expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent aimed towards their intended target. Earth Style * Terra Wall * Great Fissure Jutsu Wind Style * Gale Palm: A Wind Release technique where the user either increases their velocity,2 or by the user clasping their hands together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale, which has enough force to knock over a person. When used in conjunction with shuriken or kunai, the tools become more lethal as their speed is increased. * Great Breakthrough: Is a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user. Sage Mode Sage Art * Dragon's Mouth: * White Extreme Attack: Is a senjutsu used by those who studied in the Ryūchi Cave and mastered the Sage Transformation. After forming the necessary hand seals, the user expels a dragon-like entity from their mouth that carries an orb in its left front claw. As the dragon tightly coils itself around the orb, it releases both blinding light and deafening sound by making the air oscillate. This alone greatly hinders those in the vicinity but, due to the intensity of the resulting vibrations, paralysing pain is also induced. Thus, the technique both briefly inhibits the opponent's senses, as well as techniques that require their active concentration. According to Kabuto, only he is capable of functioning normally whilst this technique is in effect, thanks to the properties of his Sage Mode and his adopted abilities. Due to his snakecharacteristics, Kabuto can close the cornea of his eyes to completely block the harmful light, whilst instead relying upon the enhanced perception of his other senses to compensate for his obstructed vision. He can also liquefy the insides of his body in order to negate the effects of the harsh sound vibrations. * Inorganic Animation: Allows the user to breathe life into inorganic substances by filling the atmosphere with natural energy. * DNA Replication: * Thick Skinned Jutsu: * Fury Attack: * Dragon Fangs: Trivia Category:Aster Moutains Colation Unit Category:Coalition Commander Category:Hidden Sound Category:Male Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Shinobi Category:Indoctrinated Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Tenrou Coalition Unit Category:Sage Category:Acts Of Orders Rival Category:Natsu Dragneel Rival Category:Brother Category:Medics Category:Ninja World